


Wipe Out

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fun in the sun, water slide, wipe out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien have fun at the water park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Out

Marinette was mad at Alya and Nino; every chance they had at getting Marinette and Adrien together, they took it fiercely. Adrien had no idea, bless his heart, but Marinette knew hence why she and Adrien were waiting in line at the water park's biggest and twistiest, was that even a word; enclosed slide. Did she mention it was a tube ride for two-four people? Marinette thought all of them would ride together, but Alya and Nino claimed a two person tube and ran up the stairs to the top. Adrien had already grabbed one for them and got in line. It was fairly long, since it was the parks biggest attraction so Adrien tried to make small talk.

"So, when was the last time you've been here?"

"Uh, two summers ago with my parents. We can't always go on vacation because of the bakery but, we try to stick close to home. I don't remember this slide though. I guess they've built it since the last time I was here."

"Yeah, I heard it's a pretty wild ride from what people have been saying. I can't wait!"

Adrien had never had the opportunity to come to places like this so he was thrilled he was allowed to go. He'd always modeled swimwear but never got to actually swim, so armed with the latest swim shorts from his dad's line, black shorts that stopped at his mid thigh with a white racing stripe down the sides and the Agreste logo on the front and back left leg, he was looking pretty dang good. And Marinette had a hard time keeping it together. Especially staring at his toned chest and abs. When did he get those? He's ripped! She knew he wasn't lifting any weights, at least she thought she knew; he could have been lifting at home. She felt self-conscious enough already in her pink polka dotted bikini, she felt she didn't belong standing next to him with his perfect body. Adrien immediately noticed how she looked when she first stepped out of the changing rooms. He thought she looked cute in her two piece and her hair was still in pigtails so she looked doubly cute. But what really stood out to him was her toned body. Look at those guns! And a six pack? What has she been doing to get her body like that and why was she hiding it? She looked amazing! Not that he had the guts to tell her but he couldn't help looking at her in line since there wasn't much else to look at. Especially when she's in front of him and a step above so he had a pretty good view of her butt. And a cute one at that. It was finally their turn and Adrien placed the tube in the small pool before the mouth of the slide. The person who weighed the most sat in the back so Adrien took that spot and helped Marinette to the front. She had to scoot as far back as she could which was right up to Adrien's chest. She tried to suppress a squeak when her back made contact and she turned bright red.

"Hey, Mari maybe after this, you should put more sunscreen on. Hate to see you get sunburned."

"Yeah, sure," she replied shakily.

She gripped the handles on her side to keep herself grounded. When the life guard signaled for them to go, Adrien pushed them off and into the dark tunnel. They screamed in delight but then a sharp turn caused them scream more and then, the tunnel exploded into colored lights. Blinking and flashing every color of the rainbow as they felt each twist and turn of the slide. Occasionally, the tunnel went dark only to exploded back into colored lights again. It was a blast, till they felt sudden drops in the slide. They were small dips but they were so sudden, they yelped at each one.

"Hang on," yelled Adrien as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am," she yelled as she gripped the handles harder; she barely noticed his arms.

After a few more twists and turns and dips, they began to notice the light at the end of the tunnel and braced for the big splash. What they didn't count on was the deluge of water that hit them coming from the opening of the slide leading to the pool at the bottom. The extra water weight combined with theirs made their raft sink once they hit end. They jumped up and gasped and sputtered out water. Adrien grabbed the raft and Marinette's hand and quickly got out of the small pool. Once they were out and got their bearings, they laughed.

"Wow, that was awesome," yelled Adrien.

"Yeah! That was fun," cried Marinette.

"Now we know why it's called 'Wipe Out'."

"It makes sense. You want to ride again?"

"Only if your up for it."

Marinette grabbed their raft and lifted it over her head.

"Let's go," she cried heading for the stairs.

Adrien quickly followed admiring the view in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> For funsies, listen to the cover of the song "Wipe Out" from the movie Surf's Up at the part they enter the slide. The length of the ride is the length of the song. It'll make it more fun.


End file.
